kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Qin
The State of Qin is located in the western border of China. History After the 13th year of king Boku Kou's reign (400 years ago) the neighboring state of Jin had a famine(widespread scarcity of food). Although Jin was the enemy, Boku Kou pitied the peasants of Jin. He lent them vast amounts of food; an unbroken chain of boats and carts from Qin carrying food. Later referred to as the "Fan Zhou Zhi Yi". However, when it was Qin that was suffering from a famine, Jin takes advantage of this and invades Qin. Boku Kou was so enraged he led the army against Jin himself. In the initial stages of the war, Qin fought on equal grounds with Jin, but the scarcity in food made Qin suffer from hunger and eventually from fatigue. Jin gained the upper hand and Boku Kou was surrounded. However, 300 mountain people came to Qin's aid in order to repay the favor of the wine and horse meat that Boku Kou had given them prior to the war. This is later called the story of "horse and wine for soldiers". The mountain people also build the Summer getaway for the king of Qin. Not much is known of the state of Qin prior to King Sho's reign but it is assumed that they, like other states, engaged in territorial warfare and have done so for decades. Qin's military might was evident during King Sho's reign as the monarch himself had ambition and a dream to unite all the states under his rule. The system he created called the Six Great Generals of Qin was crucial to Qin expanding its territory and becoming a state to be feared during those times. After King Sho's death, his son's rule in the state was weak and he failed to follow in his father's footsteps to strengthen the state's military. The current king of Qin, King Sho's grandchild Ei Sei, has the same ambition and dream of King Sho. Story After taking back the throne from his half brother, Ei Sei launched an invasion into the state of Wei which failed to gain them more territory. The following campaign into the state of Han was met with great success as the army led by Great General Mou Gou conquered many cities and pushed deep into Han territory. This, however, left them vulnerable as Zhao invaded Qin, attacking two of its border cities before a relief army led by Great General Ou Ki came to repel their advance. They succeeded in saving the city of Bayou and repelling the Zhao forces but at a great cost with the death of Great General Ou ki the "Monstrous Bird of Qin". Upon hearing of Ou Ki's death, neighboring states began to slowly encroach on Qin borders. Ryo Fui sparked an incident which brought Ri Boku to the royal palace where an alliance was formed with Zhao with the city of Kankou going to Qin. In the 5th year of King Sei's reign, the Qin launched a campaign into Wei with 150,000 troops led by Great General Mou Gou. The aim was to push into the Sanyou region of Wei and subjugate the area, turning it into a province of Qin. After the success of the campaign, the captured region of Sanyou is renamed "Tougun" and 10,000 Qin citizens have immigrated into the region, which declared the state's intent to expand its borders to all the other states. Culture Factions *Ei Sei Faction *Ryo Fui Faction *Sei Kyou Faction *Royal Harem Members of the Court The state is a monarchy run by the 31st king Ei Sei. Chancellor Ryo continually tries to gain the throne of the kingdom and has attempted to assassinate the king at one point. The elite bodyguard unit under the royal court is dressed in black armor and usually escort important state figures to various locations. The Three Great Families of Qin have great influence in the court of Qin. Royalty Chancellors Officials Royal Harem City Lords Citizens The people who make up the foundation of the state of Qin. The everyday commoners who aren't apart of the government or in the Qin Military. Military The Qin Military was considered very powerful and ferocious during the middle period of the Warring States. With Six Great General of Qin, it expanded their lands and conquered many cities. The military structure is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five-man units). The royal seal is required to raise an army composed of soldiers in Qin. Head of Military Affairs: Shou Hei Kun Six Great Generals * Haku Ki (leader) † * Ou Ki † * Kyou † * Ou Kotsu † * Ko Shou † * Shi Ba Saku † Great Generals * Chou Tou † * Duke Hyou † * Mou Bu * Mou Gou † * Tou * Yo Tan Wa Generals * Ba Jin * Do Mon * Ei Bi † * En Ka † * Heki * Kan Ki * Kan Ou * Ki Riku * Koku Gou † * Ou Sen * Ra Gen † * Roku O Mi * Ryuu † * Ryuu Koku * Shou Kaku Battles See also Territory of the states. Past *Qin + mountain people vs Jin , unknown + 300 mountain people vs unknown: winner Qin, prize: Qin repelled the invasion. *Haku Ki vs. Zhao(Ren Pa), 650,000 vs 400,000: stalemate. *Haku Ki vs. Zhao(Chou Katsu), 650,000 vs 400,000: winner Qin, prize: Joutou region. Present *vs. Zhao , unknown vs unknown: winner unknown, prize unknown. > anime only *Ryo Fui vs. Wei (Shao liang),200 000 men vs unknown: winner Ryo Fui , prize Shaoliang. *Koku Gou vs. Wei(Go Kei), unknown vs unknown: winner Go Kei, prize Gan Castle. *Duke Hyou vs. Wei(Go Kei), 150.000 vs 150.000: winner Duke Hyou, prize Gan Castle. *Mou Gou vs. Han, 200.000 vs unknown: winner Mou Gou, prize eleven cities including Kouu. *Dan Shi vs. Zhao(Hou Ken), unknown vs 100.000: winner Hou Ken, prize Baou. *Ou Ki vs. Zhao(Hou Ken), 100.000 vs 120.000: winner draw(both retreated), prize Bayou. > assumed *Mou Gou vs Wei(Ren Pa), 140,000 vs 140,000: winner Mou Gou, prize Sanyou plus 16 or more cities *Kan Ki vs Zhao(Kei Sha), 58.000 vs 70.000: winner Kan Ki, prize the Region of Koku You. *Ou Sen vs Zhao(Ri Boku), 88.000 vs 120.000: *Yo Tan Wa vs Zhao(Shun Sui Ju), 60.000 vs 100.000+: Cities/Villages Qin Cities Other places Summer getaway Geography Qin is the state farthest to the west and its capital is Kanyou. By the capital there is a river running through Qin and Wei, passing the borders of Wei and Han. It continues through Zhao and ends at the west borders of Qi. The neighboring states near Qin are Chu (located to the south), Han and Wei (to the east) and Zhao (to the northeast). Between Qin's borders with its neighbors and the capital of Kanyou is mountain range with only two large passes through it. Here, the Kankoku Wall (which is twice the height of an average wall) and its southern equivalent on the Bu Pass stands guard to prevent any attempt by an enemy to march onto the capital. Gallery Category:Locations Category:States Category:Warring States